


Her Wedding Ceremony

by Huntchaser



Series: NCIS oneshots [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntchaser/pseuds/Huntchaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Washington D.C. wedding on a cool October night, right when the leaves started changing colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Wedding Ceremony

The wedding was a small affair. Mothers, fathers, siblings, a few friends, and a small handful cousins, aunts, and uncles for each of them. A Washington D.C. wedding on a cool October night, right when the leaves started changing colors.

She was in a beautiful white dress with a slight snow falling as she walked down the isle to see Jake. Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears as she hooked arms with her father, ready to begin a new part of her life. Her blonde hair was pinned back behind a small clip in the shape of a stars, making her seem like the light in space. 

Jake in a midnight colored tux with a white undershirt, watching her as she came toward him, her father not even noticed. His glasses gone and in their place, contacts. His bright deep eyes and curly hair matched the little bit of a stubble he had, leaving behind the clean lawyer look of slicked back hair and a clean face for until they got back to work. 

Jake took her hands into his with the largest smile on his face she had ever seen, besides the day when he proposed to her and she said yes. She squeezed his hands tightly, wanting to kiss him already. The Justice of the Peace began to speak, the words lost on the soon to be husband and wife.

“Eleanor Bishop, my love and other half, I love you more than the day I met you. Everyday I find myself falling in love with you even more and I can’t imagine myself without you in my life anymore. I want to wake up to you for as long as I live. I want to share every moment and emotion with you, not sparing a single ounce of my soul for anyone else.” A single tear fell from Jake’s eye as he continued. “Out of all the people on the planet, you picked me to love and for that I will never be able to repay you. With this ring, I unite us in love and life.” The golden ring made its way onto her ring finger. She felt the new weight on her hand, a normal and natural feeling of the weight making her feel warm. 

“Jacob Steven Malloy, you are the peanut butter to my jelly.” Ellie started, earning a small chuckle from Jake and her family, knowing she would mention food at some point. “You are the sail of my boat, always getting me to where I need to be, even if I need a little push, whether it is wanted or not. I love the way you are there for me, and I want it to be like that forever and always.” She felt Jake’s thumbs run over the top of her hands. “You brought me out of many dark places that many would have given up on because you love me. I’m glad that it was you who was always there, being my rock. With this ring, I bind us eternally and with love.” She slipped the golden ring onto his hand.

They barely could contain their excitement as they kissed. Jake lifted her slightly as they kissed. He spun her around and Ellie laughed and pressed her forehead against his. 

“I love you Mrs. Malloy.”

“I love you Mr. Malloy.”


End file.
